goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Moe and Joe Misbehave at Charley's Philly Steaks
''Moe and Joe Misbehave at Charley's Philly Steaks ''is a grounded video by Sarah West. This video features characters from the Mark Twain novel The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. Moe and Joe didn't get what they wanted at Charley's Philly Steaks, so they caused a huge rampage and destroyed the restaurant. As a result, Moe and Joe got grounded again and the next morning, they got taken away to the Pride Lands in Tanzania by Kion and the Lion Guard. Transcript Moe: Hey, Tom. Tom Sawyer: What is it, boys? Joe: Since you're babysitting us, can we go to Charley's Philly Steaks today? Tom Sawyer: No. We're having tuna sandwiches for lunch. Moe: But Tom, we're hungry, so let's go to Charley's Philly Steaks! Tom Sawyer: Boys, I said no. Moe: WE WANT CHARLEY'S PHILLY STEAKS (23 TIMES)! RIGHT NOW! Joe: Yeah! Right now! Tom Sawyer: Boys, for the last time, the answer is no. Becky Thatcher: Hey, Tom, I don't have anything to make the sandwiches! Tom Sawyer: Did you hear that, boys? My girlfriend, Becky, said that she doesn't have anything to make the sandwiches. That means we can go. Moe: Yay! Joe: Let's go! (At Charley's Philly Steaks) Clerk: Welcome to Charley's Philly Steaks. How can I take your order? Tom Sawyer: I'm here to order food for these twin siblings. Boys, can you please tell the manager what you want? Moe: We would like some Philly Cheese Steaks, some lemonade, and two cheese and bacon fries. Joe: We would like two of each, please. Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, boys, but we're out of cheese and bacon fries. Joe: What? Moe: Please tell us you're joking! Clerk: Don't feel bad, boys. How about some cheese fries instead? Moe: Why? Joe: Yeah, why? Tom Sawyer: Because, boys, they're out of cheese and bacon fries. Why don't you get some cheese fries instead? Moe: NO! WE WANT CHEESE AND BACON FRIES! Joe: YEAH, AND THAT'S FINAL! Clerk: Uh-oh... Tom Sawyer: Boys, stop acting like spoiled brats. You can either get cheese fries, or you can have nothing at all! (Just then, a father and his two daughters see the commotion Moe and Joe are causing) Chloe: Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of this. Zoey: Get us outta here, Mom and Dad! (The parents take the girls and rushes out of the restaurant) Moe: That's it! Prepare to feel our wrath! (The boys cause a rampage and destroy the restaurant) Tom Sawyer (angry): BOYS! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE RESTAURANT?! THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW! (At home) Amy Lawrence: Tom, what happened? Why are Moe and Joe crying? Tom Sawyer: Well, Amy, you will not believe this. Moe and Joe caused a huge, destructive rampage at Charley's Philly Steaks. Now we're banned from going there ever again. Even worse, the U.S. Government called Kion and the Lion Guard on the phone and told them to take Moe and Joe away to the Pride Lands in Tanzania tomorrow morning. Amy (angry): What?! BOYS! HOW DARE YOU MISBEHAVE AT CHARLEY'S PHILLY STEAKS?! THAT'S IT! YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED UNTIL YOUR PARENTS COME HOME! GO TO YOUR ROOMS RIGHT NOW! YOU WILL HAVE NOTHING FROM WARNER BROS., TURNER BROADCASTING SYSTEM, AND CARTOON NETWORK AND YOU TWO WILL WATCH DISNEY SHOWS AND MOVIES AND GO TO DISNEY BROADWAY MUSICALS WITH SHIMAJIRŌ SHIMANO AND HIS FRIENDS AND CLASSMATES EVERYDAY FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES! AND YOU BOTH WILL ALSO WATCH ALL FOUR OF SHIMAJIRŌ'S SHOWS! Moe: (Rigby crying sound effect) Joe: Why does this happen to us? (Meanwhile, we see the parents and their two daughters at home. The youngest daughter, Zoey, is whimpering and clinging to her parents. She is still frightened after what happened at Charley's Philly Steaks, and her father and older sister try to comfort her) Zoey: Mom, Dad, why did those two boys cause such a huge rampage at Charley's? I've never been so traumatized in my entire life. Chloe: Aw, it's okay, Zoey. It's over now. But I'm so sorry you had to see that. Brian: Girls, I'm so sorry about what happened at Charley's Philly Steaks. Chloe: No, Moma and Dad, it wasn't your fault. We should've gone there earlier before those boys caused a huge rampage. But I'm so lucky we made it out of there alive. Emma: I know, that would've been better. Zoey, we're sorry you got so scared seeing those boys damage the restaurant. How about we give you a treat and watch a Disney movie together to cheer you up? Chloe: We can make up for what happened at Charley's Philly Steaks by watching Moana and sharing some red velvet sandwich cookies. How does that sound? Zoey (Happy): Oh, I would love that! (So, Chloe, Zoey, Brian and Emma watch Moana and share some red velvet cookies) (The next morning, Kion and the Lion Guard arrived to take Moe and Joe away to the Pride Lands in Tanzania) Kion: Moe and Joe, both of you! Get over here right now! Moe: Oh no! Joe: Not Kion and the Lion Guard! Kion: Moe and Joe, you both are under arrest for destroying Charley's Philly Steak yesterday and because of what you two did, you two are going to spend a very long time in the Pride Lands in Tanzania! Fuli: Oh yeah, and Simba and Sarabi! Moe: I hate this place! Joe: Me Too. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Sarah West's stuff Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:All Moe & Joe Deserves